


Sugar and Spice

by reinadefuego



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "My outfit won't make me look like I work at the Starbucks pumpkin spice factory."Written for drabble tag 8 - "cooper/rayna: dress" at femslash100.





	Sugar and Spice

"Are you fucking with me?" Rayna says, staring at the short black abortion of a dress Susan holds before her. The neck and waist have been taken in, but she recognises it immediately. "Just send me back, I am not wearing that disgusting trash bag."

"You know what, don't make me come over there and shove my fist up your ass and turn you into my puppet, Rayna," Susan snaps. She told them this was a job for Ford and not her, but here she is no thanks to Crocker. "Cause I'll strip you like a Barbie doll, dress you myself, _and_ shave off that rat's nest if I do."

Rayna gives her a _hmph_ and snatches the fashion abomination. Cooper would like that too much anyway. Oh yes, she's noticed Susan glancing at her when she thinks she's not paying attention. "And what will you be wearing? I won't have some pathetic" — she pauses to think of an insult — "sad clown ruining my reputation."

"Don't you worry your tiny chicken brain." Susan waves her off and gives Rayna in her jumpsuit a withering look. "My outfit won't make me look like I work at the Starbucks pumpkin spice factory."


End file.
